


Ai no Kotoba

by Bunnyhead



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cerely, F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, Romance, biblioteca
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhead/pseuds/Bunnyhead
Summary: Nas duas últimas semanas, eu não havia ido à biblioteca simplesmente para pegar um exemplar de milhares de palavras miúdas e expressivas, o motivo era outro. Este estava sentado a duas mesas de distância de mim. – Sim, ele, um garoto.





	Ai no Kotoba

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita totalmente por mim inicialmente para a Categoria Shall we Date? Wizardess Heart+ ~link no fim do capítulo pra quem quiser espiar :B 
> 
> Sobre o título: Original > As letras do amor  
> Variação para: Ai no Kotoba > Palavras de amor 
> 
> Sobre o apelido: Blueberry > Mirtilo [Original]  
> Variação para: Hosuki > Physalis [Por causa da cor da fruta que lembra ele -q] 
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura. :3

Ai no Kotoba

 

Por: Cerely

 

Na vida há várias maneiras de aprendermos. Algumas delas são por meio do nosso dia a dia, seja assistindo ou ouvindo diversos tipos de coisas das pessoas ao nosso redor. Ou, o meu preferido e aquela de que venho usufruindo mais, a leitura de livros. O mundo mágico que conseguimos através deles é fantástico e único. Desde que me entendo por gente, ou desde que compreendi como mexer com eles me vejo sempre correndo atrás de mais a cada nova visita á biblioteca.

Parece que simplesmente comecei a falar nada com nada, não é?! Desculpe o meu erro. Pois bem, irei me apresentar agora. Meu nome de batismo, qual me foi dado há 15 anos, é Hinata Hyuuga. Sou uma típica e simples adolescente do reino de Konoha. Certo, talvez não tão simples assim, mas é um detalhe a parte, ignorem. Como eu já disse, o mundo dos livros é algo fascinante, e o meu local preferido para passar os dias é a maior e única biblioteca do reino. Ela, a Biblioteca Histórica de Konoha, construída ainda na época do 1º Hokage, algo de mais ou menos uns cento e poucos anos atrás. Toda a história do reino e da própria arte ninja jazia ali, mas não é de ninjas que estarei falando desta vez, não. Voltemos ao assunto principal: Hoje, uma bela tarde de sol na mais florida primavera, eu estava indo para o meu porto seguro e minha segunda casa: a biblioteca.

Do grande espaço que tínhamos para relaxar enquanto deslizávamos página por página, a parte oeste e também o final da velha construção era o meu local preferido. Poucas pessoas iam para lá, e as poucas que iam não eram de ficar com sussurros ou conversinhas alheias, o que de fato era um alívio. Éramos somente eu e todos aqueles livros. Nunca demorei muito a terminar de ler um, mas o último parecia grande demais, o que me fez ir várias vezes a mais na biblioteca. Este fazia parte dos acervos que não poderia pegar emprestado e levar, por isso lá estava eu. Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar também. Ok, HInata. Pare de fugir tanto assim do assunto e foque no que realmente é importante no momento. Agora vai.

Nas duas últimas semanas, eu não havia ido à biblioteca simplesmente para pegar um exemplar de milhares de palavras miúdas e expressivas, o motivo era outro. Este estava sentado a duas mesas de distância de mim. – Sim, ele, um garoto da minha idade, eu acho. O mesmo tinha uma postura um pouco desajeitada, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante. Seu belo rosto, que parecia ter sido esculpido com suavidade e perfeição em cada detalhe, mantinha uma expressão calma enquanto direcionava seus sérios olhos azuis ao livro que lia. Ou deveria dizer olho azul?! Ele usava um tapa-olho pelo o que me parecia. Não acho que ele ainda teria idade para brincar de pirata, não é?! – Mas o que realmente me chamava mais a atenção, eram aqueles fios num tom curioso de dourado, estes que brilhavam ainda mais quando refletiam na luz fraca, que passava pelas frestas mal fechadas das cortinas da janela ao lado.

Eu não tinha certeza sobre o que o mesmo lia, afinal, o livro de uma capa verde musgo e desbotada pelo tempo não respondia essa questão. Mas eu sabia que deveria ser de grande interesse para ele, pois mal o via piscar e a seriedade em sua face era mais uma prova disso, ou ele realmente não era de expressar seus sentimentos facilmente. Ainda assim, ele era lindo de qualquer jeito. Epa! Quando eu cheguei a isso? Quer dizer, eu vim aqui para ler, ou pelo menos fingir isso, não é?! O resultado era: Ele lia o livro, eu olhava para ele.

~*~

No outro dia de tarde, lá estava eu, observando-o novamente. Isso já havia virado uma obsessão minha, certo?! Talvez eu só devesse falar com ele e pronto, poderia seguir com a minha adorada vida, ou não. O fato é: não tenho coragem de chegar nem um metro perto dele, que dirá alguns centímetros. Mas isso iria acabar hoje, de um jeito ou outro. O outro seria eu continuar a stalkear, isso era viciante e excitante no fim. Mas, continuando minhas ideais de outro mundo, eu decidi conhecer de perto o senhor... Err... Nem seu nome eu sei. Decidi chamá-lo carinhosamente de Hosuki. Sim, eu não bato bem das ideias às vezes, mas ninguém mandou que ele tivesse sedosos fios dourados.

"Tudo bem, Hinata. Você só precisa ser você mesma..." — depois de pensar assim, até senti um calafrio percorrer por minha espinha. — "Você diz 'Oi!', e pergunta o seu nome. Simples, rápido e fácil" — a pior coisa que poderia acontecer seria ele me ignorar, ou me olhar como se eu fosse a coisa mais estranha do universo, coisa essa que não seria novidade alguma.

—… — após um curto suspiro, ele fechou o livro e se levantou em silêncio.

"É a minha chance!" — dei um pequeno sorriso sapeca, enquanto caminhava em sua direção. — Err... Com licen-- — me cortei no meio da frase ao vê-lo passar sem nem mesmo olhar para mim. — Hein...?

A pior coisa havia acontecido. Ok. A primeira tentativa foi falha, totalmente falha. Como assim ele simplesmente passou por mim sem nem mesmo me olhar?! Ele desviou, na verdade, o que foi ainda pior. Me pergunto se sou tão estranha assim. Certo, não precisa confirmar isso agora, mas ok. Não irei desistir. Ainda não.

~*~

Mais uma semana havia se passado e o resultado ainda era o mesmo. Fora os meus tombos, tropeços ou inúmeros 'shii!' que levei a cada mancada que dava, eu já estava entrando em desespero! Mas iria respirar fundo e, tentar uma tacada de frente e certeira. Isso com certeza daria certo.

"O quê...?!" — mas então porque raios eu acabei de me imaginar sentando na mesa dele e, de alguma forma desleixada, tentando seduzi-lo?! Hinata. Você. Não. Presta. Menina. — "Não... Assustador! Assustador!" — eu de repente tive a leve impressão de ter tido uma visão do inferno.

— Espera um minuto... — murmurei, voltando a realidade presente e pura. — "Ele não está mais lendo aquele livro de semanas. Significa que finalmente o terminou, e eu com certeza quero dar uma olhada no que é."

~*~

Pela primeira vez em três semanas, lá estava eu caminhando novamente entre os longos e silenciosos corredores da biblioteca. De alguma forma sabia onde estava o livro e, se pouco me lembrava, deveria ficar na área das curiosidades e vida animal, como a tarja cinza no livro indicava. Como eu amo essa separação de gêneros e temas! Ok, agora voltando até a minha longa caminhada que não parecia mais ter fim.

Depois de alguns minutos pelos corredores, eu finalmente achei aquilo que seria a área específica que me interessava... Espera, animais?! Ele gosta de animais assim como eu. Coincidência. Destino. Fim. Ignorando esse fato, tratei logo de começar a procurar o livro que me interessava, ou melhor dizendo, o livro velho de capa verde musgo desbotado com o tempo. Um nome um tanto comprido, mas esse também não era o caso no momento. E sim, como eu iria subir até a nona prateleira, o que já era demasiado alto pra mim?

— Por aqui deve ter algum banquinho, ou qualquer coisa que sirva de degrau. — murmurei, olhando em todas as direções possíveis. — Ali! — eu fui praticamente saltitando até o outro lado do corredor para pegar uma pequena banqueta de três degraus. Era velha, mas fazer o quê. — Hmm. Melhor do que nada.

Posicionei a mesma em frente à prateleira desejada, e tratei de subir degrau por degrau com calma e cuidado. Por que essa mini escadinha está balançando demais pro meu gosto? – Suspirei quando cheguei finalmente ao último degrau. – Certo, eu confesso que tenho um pouco de medo de altura.

"O segredo é não olhar para baixo..." — arfei profundamente antes de completar meu pensamento de encorajamento. — "... E não importa se são somente 55 centímetros." — tudo bem, eu sou uma piada, eu sei.

Mesmo que estivesse em cima de uma banqueta, eu não conseguia alcançar o tal livro. Frustrante! O jeito seria fazer a coisa que eu mais temia: ficar na ponta dos pés. Tudo pelo livro, Hinata Hyuuga! A loucura já não estava ajudando tanto, disso eu já tinha mais do que certeza. Mas o caso era: eu necessitava aquele livro desesperadamente. Tudo por ele. Tudo mesmo. Até mesmo...

—… — arfei pesadamente ao sentir um leve desequilíbrio na banqueta. — Não, não... — murmurei ficando ainda mais na ponta dos pés. Se fosse pra cair, que fosse com o livro em mãos então. — "Acho que não deveria ter pensado nisso assim!".

Eu não deveria ter pensado mesmo. No minuto seguinte, eu me vi desequilibrando com tudo, e o rumo disso seria o chão dolorido. Com certeza me daria uma bela dor na coluna e quem sabe no pescoço pra fechar com chave de ouro. O resultado era: esse livro realmente valeria a pena? Com pensamentos fortes, ou não, o desespero de cair foi maior do que tudo. E lá estava eu me agarrando na prateleira, em desespero. Se fosse pra cair que fosse com honra e tudo que pudesse levar junto, exceto a estante, claro.

Eu estava caindo. Só mantive isso em mente, o chão duro e gelado viria depois... Viria...! Espera. Cadê o chão frio e gelado?! Aquele que te faz sentir uma enorme dor e depois um frio congelante na espinha. Cadê? Eu ainda estava tentando entender o por que deste chão ser diferente do lá de casa. Uau. Será que até nisso a biblioteca é melhor? Acho que vou me mudar para o chão daqui então... Hinata, acorde! Mas eu realmente me sentia estranha ao sentir um chão tão macio... E quentinho!? Não sei se havia me deixado levar pelo momento, ou se realmente havia batido a cabeça, entrado em um estado de coma e agora estava sonhando com um chão assim.

"Isso é tão bom..." — suspirei aliviada, querendo aproveitar mais dele. Isso até eu sentir algo estranho. — "Desde quando chão pulsa...?!"

Somente me vi abrindo os olhos mais assustada do que nunca. Primeiro: Isso não era o chão. Segundo: Eu estava realmente viva. Terceiro: Essa coisa que eu achei que fosse o chão está viva. Viva! Socorro, eu não estava passando bem diante daquela situação presente. Meio tonta pela queda e suposta observação, eu lutava para achar novamente o equilíbrio perdido. Quando finalmente pude apoiar as minhas mãos em outro lugar que não fosse naquele macio, maravilhoso e aconchegante peito dele, eu pude encarar o meu salvador (?) ou azarado do momento.

— Eek! — depois desse gritinho de espanto, eu poderia dar adeus ao meu futuro apaixonado. — "Por que justo ele...?! Não. Agora ele vai me achar mais estranha do que já sou." — enquanto fazia alguns pensamentos de auto piedade para mim mesma, não percebi que o mesmo estava um tanto desconfortável com a situação. Como eu sou lenta.

— Ei... — a voz dele soou baixa e rouca. Eu imaginei que seria assim, por alguma razão.

— Hehe. — me matem! Como eu posso dar uma risadinha dessas após o gritinho mais estranho do mundo?! E ainda com essa cara de pau mais vermelha do que o tomate da feira. — Eu sinto mu--.

Não. Eu não consegui terminar a minha sincera e humilde frase. Aí vocês me perguntam: Por que, Hinata? Faltaram palavras?! Não. Faltou tempo mesmo. Tempo para perceber que logo os livros que eu tentei agarrar no desespero agora caíam feito cascata em cima de nós. E que cascata foi essa. Devo ter levado umas cinco livradas na cabeça antes de perder de jeito o equilíbrio novamente. E lá ia eu abraçar o chão... Digo, o Hosuki de novo. Só que dessa vez não foi apenas um abraço...

"Espera... E-Eu..." — ahhh! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não, não, não!

— ...! — como ambos estávamos nos encarando no momento, pude mais do que ver a sua reação de espanto com o novo acidente.

"Meu primeiro beijo foi assim...?!" — que romântico... Cof, cof. Quer dizer, nãããão!

Conseguindo coragem e forças de não sei onde, eu, mais mole do que nunca, me levantei aos poucos de cima dele, mas dessa vez por completo. Sentei-me dura para trás, batendo a cabeça de leve na prateleira. Não, eu ainda não estava completamente recuperada do 'acontecido'. Juntando o pouco de coragem que me restou, olhei para cima e o encarei. Sim, ele já estava mais do que de pé, um pouco aéreo, mas de pé.

— Aqui... — o ouvi murmurar enquanto estendia a mão para mim.

— Hein? — estava surpresa que depois desse 'desastre natural' ele ainda estivesse me ajudando a levantar.

—… — mesmo que eu estivesse lhe encarando com cara de lenta, ele ainda mantinha a mão estendida.

— Ah, obrigada. — agradeci sem jeito, pegando sua mão quente e firme.

— Eu sinto muito... — ele suspirou de uma vez ao me deixar de pé. — Eu... — antes que pudesse concluir sua frase, ele simplesmente saiu todo corado.

— Ei! — gritei, mas mesmo assim ele sequer parou. — a culpa foi minha, na verdade... — suspirei cansada.

Ainda tentando entender o que raios havia acontecido ali, eu me vi baixando novamente para pegar os livros que haviam caído no ato. – Meu primeiro beijo! Meu primeiro beijo! E o cara fugiu...! – Essa era a dura e estranha realidade do momento. Mas o que eu poderia fazer, não é?! 15 livros era a contagem da avalanche de minutos atrás. Uau. Eu me superei desta vez.

— Eu vou ter que arrumar tudo isso. — não sabia se ria ou chorava pelo meu azar. — Hein... — para minha surpresa, eu achei mais coisas do que apenas livros espalhados. — Isso é...?

Curiosa e já sabendo o que poderia ser, voltei a me abaixar e pegar com cuidado o pequeno pedaço de documento chamado de carteirinha. Oh, ele havia deixado cair, é?! O destino voltou ao meu lado. Hehe! Não. Eu com certeza não iria começar a minha dancinha da felicidade esquisita ali, isso não, já havia coisa demais em aberto para as pessoas me olharem espantadas. Desta vez teria que deixar passar e talvez, quem sabe, cantar algo no chuveiro em comemoração, como de costume.

— Será mesmo que a Deusa do Amor está sorrindo para mim agora? — eu me perguntei sem perceber que havia um livro em minha outra mão. — Hmm... Ai no Kotoba?! — li a capa dura num tom vermelho puxado para o cereja cor-de-rosa, e o nome escrito com belas letras curvadas em um tom dourado. — Uau...!

Olhei para o livro verde que eu tanto queria ver, o qual se referia a lobos e suas curiosidades. Parece que ele teria que esperar mais um tempo para ser lido, afinal, agora eu tinha um novo motivo em mãos para levar aquele.

— Parece que esse será o início de um amor no mundo mágico dos livros... — sorri abraçando o livro e a carteirinha contra o peito. —... E eu também terei novos motivos para lhe encontrar, meu caro Naruto Uzumaki!

**Author's Note:**

> As personalidade mudaram drasticamente, eu sei. Parece até que ambos mudaram de lugar xD  
> Na verdade achei que combinava com eles perfeitamente xD ~sair um pouco do clichê da Hinata tímida huehuehe 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado <3


End file.
